Finding You
by Ichigo123663
Summary: After all his hardships and spending over a month trying to find Sasuke, Naruto has finally succeeded, but, what happened to Sasuke? Narusasu
1. Chapter 1

**Third story, WOOHOO!**

**Hi, i'll be ur author, and for those of you who are new to me i would like to make a few things clear:**

**1) I am random so be careful**

**2) I only make short intros at the beginning of all my stories so don't worry about reading a lot more then what u want**

**3) I do NOT make recaps sooooooo, just read the stories.**

**and**

**4) I do not like to continue to the next chapter until I have at least 1 review saying that my story is good enough to continue. I will occasionally but that's only if i'm bored or have a cool idea for the next chapter**

**That's the longest intro u'll see so happy reading!**

* * *

_I'll find you Sasuke, I just know it, today's the day._

After training with Pervy Sage, being alongside Sai, losing Pervy Sage, training with the toads, fighting the Akasuki, hearing Hinata's confession, and spending one month in searching for Sasuke, which he is still doing now, there was no doubt about it that he would find Sasuke that day, today, he just felt it.

Just one month earlier, he had left Konoha in search for Sasuke alone with Granny Tsunade giving him 2 months to search for him before he was to head back to the villiage. He just knew he would find him, one way or another. Even now, while he was leaping through the trees, he followed the new instict he had created from the frog's teaching's, the kyuubi, and from training to find Sasuke. He hadn't even rested for 3 days, continuously leaping through the trees afraid that if he stopped to rest that he would miss the chance to find Sasuke. He was determined to no stop once, not even to rest in order to get his Sasuke back.

Throughout this journey, he had been able to think about all that has happened to him, his thoughts and more importantly his feelings. Ever since Hinata confessed to him that day, he had been thinking about who he would choose, who he would want to spend the rest of his life with, who he really loved. He looked between Hinata and Sakura. Sakura had started to warm up to him and even though she was rough wiith him most of the time, it was only because she was trying to mold him into a better person. Hinata, though, she was sweet, kind, and gentle and was the first person who ever admitted feelings over him and he knew that she would make a fine wife and mother to raise and care for her family with so much passion. But, he wasn't choosing out of who cares for him or who would make a better wife, he was choosing out of love, which he figured out, he didn't have anymore feelings stronger then close friends or sisters. The one he always thought about, whenever he thought about his feelings, when words like 'love' and 'happiness' came to mind, it was Sasuke who came into his mind. Sasuke, who he hated. Sasuke, who hated him. Sasuke, who he loved. Sasuke, who ran away. That was the real reason why he was going after him, that's what it was all about. He didn't want to lose the person he loved all these years. Mostly, he didn't want to lose his love just so he could throw his life away. So, he would never stop, he would never sleep, he would never eat until he had his Sasuke in his arms again.

_GURGLE_

Naruto clenched his stomach. Well, maybe one or five bowels of ramen wouldn't hurt. Luck was on his side today since there was a town a little ways away surrounded by a giant wall.

He arrives in moments and looked around for a place to eat, perferably a ramen stand, but his stomach wouldn't hold out so he just picked a nearby place and ordered some beef stew and started chowing down. He looked into the bowel for a second and saw Sasuke's face insted of his own reflection. He looked intently at that face, tracing every detail and slowly lowered his face to the bowel, eyes focused on those lips he was apparently seeing and closed his eyes and kissed the hot stew, ending up burning his lips and holding his hands over his mouth frantically until he reached for the free glass of water he also ordered and took a long drink until his lips were healed from the burn. When he looked at the stew again the reflection of his loved one was replaced by his own and he sighed, eating the stew slowly. You couldn't tell by his complection, but he was really a pervert when it came to Sasuke. He had had many wet dreams about him fucking Sasuke on the ground or on a table or against a wall, Sasuke just begging for more and more until he eventually woke up....with wet pj bottoms. Ever since he found out his feelings for Sasuke, most of his fantasies consisted of fucking Sasuke or kissing Sasuke's entire body or watching Sasuke do sexy movements in front of him for his enjoyment. The kyubbi wasn;t helping either since he always pushed him to fuck Sasuke as soon as he saw him. There would be some fucking alright but not until after he revealed his feelings to him.

The stew was eaten and paid for, the sun had long gone down, and Naruto proceeded through the town and in the treetops once again until he suddenly stopped. He didn't know why, but for some reason his instincts told him to turn left, so he did. Then they told him to turn left again and he ended up back at the enterance of the town. Why would they tell him to come back here? He all of a sudden looked to the right and ran, his instincts telling him to go faster until he got to the side of the town. It was covered in giant rocks that slanted slighly down to another part of the forest about 30 ft. His eyes scanned the area until they landed on this figure that was lying on the ground doing, what looked like, sleeping. It was hard to make out at first, but when he got it, it sent him to a state of shock. He thought his eyes were playing tricks on him but he didn't sense any other chakra signature anywhere other then the figure so, that meant that it...really......was........

"S-Sasuke"

* * *

**Sry it's so dramatic, i was in a mood XP**

**Anyways, to ask some common questions**

**YES Sasuke is part of the Akasuki.**

**YES he did defeat Orochimaru AND Itachi.**

**His other comerades will be disscussed in later chapters**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanx for the reviews, and, as promised, I will continue to this next chapter**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

"SASUKE!"

Naruto ran down the slope of giant rocks down to Sasuke's motionless body. It was tru, his eyes weren't decieving him. There was Sasuke, lying on the ground. For some reason, his body structure was of that same day of when he left. He was...younger. He felt for a pulse. Yes, he was still alive and healthy. Yet, when he tried to shake him awake, he wouldn't stir. The only guess was that he was drugged. He wrapped his arms around him and held him. He felt cold. He put his cloak around both of them and pressed his nose into his hair. It was, heavenly. Yes, this was Sasuke, no doubt about it, but, he still wanted to know how Sasuke got this way. But, first things first, he had to get back to Konoha. He picked Sasuke up and held him bridal style and ran full speed to Konoha. If he kept this up, then he should me back tomorrow morning, mission completed.

~NEXT DAY~

Morning had approached and Naruto was standing at the gates, Sasuke still in his arms, still in a deep sleep. He had ran all night at full speed and was surely tired and hungry, but Sasuke came first. He walked into Konoha, on his way to Tsunade. Even though he had a blank face on, he could still feel all the stares and quietness of the people as ha walked by. Even his friends who he had passed were silenced, but inside, they were proud, he could tell, as he walked up the steps to the Hokage building.

He walked into the Hokage's office, Sakura and Sai standing there and looking shocked at what Naruto had carrying in his arms. Sakura was about to go greet him but Sai stopped her and shook his head, making Sakura understand the importance of her silence and they waited in silence.

"Naruto, I see your mission was a success, well done, but what happened to Sasuke?"

"I don't know, i just foundhim like this. I was thinking that he was drugged to fall asleep but I don't know why he looks..."

"Like he did when he first left the village. I see. Well, there's nothing to do now but run some tests before he wakes up. Take him to the nurse room down the hall, I'll look him over personally. Come back tomorrow morning Naruto"

Naruto nodded his head and proceeded to take Sasuke to the nurse room. He still couldn't believe that he brought Sasuke back, his love. Today he may have brought Sasuke back, but what will tomorrow have in store for them?


	3. Chapter 3

**I know the last chapter was short and since I'm in a mood I feel like making another one, maybe even one or two after this one.**

**Well, anyway, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi were standing in Tusade's office looking intently at Sasuke, who was standing next to Naruto with a bored expression on his face. Naruto mentally smiled. _It's like he never left the villiage._

"I have studied Sasuke's physical form carefully and have found nothing odd other then the fact he looks younger. Sasuke also has no memory of how this happened. My guess is that he was drugged so that the person who did this to Sasuke could change him into this form. The reason and how he ended up lying in the middle of the forest is still a mystery but I will get to the bottom of this. Until then, I have chosen the appropriate punishment for Sasuke"

Naruto shakes a little, hoping that Tsunade would take it easy since he did kill many dangerous people.

"Naruto"

"Uh, yes Granny Tsunade"

"I have decided that since you have given most of the effort of bringing him back, you should decide the punishment."

Naruto and Sakura gawked a little at her decision.

"Well Naruto, what do you suggest we do with Sasuke?"

"Well...uh....um...hm..."

He looked at Sasuke. What would be the best punishment for him that still kept him close to him.

"Would you hurry up dobe, I'm getting hungry."

Naruto flinched. Sasuke's voice. Finally, he got to hear Sasuke's voice. He started thinking of perverted thoughts but quickl snapped out of it when he realized that everyone was watching, waiting for his answer. He started thinking again and finally had it.

"I've got it!"

"Hm, well, what's your answer?"

"I say that Sasuke should stay and be survalenced by a trustworthy ninja 24/7, giving him no privacy what-so-ever"

Sasuke had a morbid look on his face. No privacy, EVER! That wasn't in the Uchiha spirit. He thought he would be put in jail at the very least, but this was worse.

"Well, who would you suggest watch over him then Naruto?"

"That's easy"

Naruto had a wide grin on his face. Sasuke didn't like where this was going, not at all. Naruto lifted his thumb and put the tip of it on his chest.

"Me"

~AT NARUTO'S HOUSE~

Naruto and Sasuke were getting things ready for Sasuke to move in. Sasuke was NOT happy about this at all. Not only would he have NO privacy but he would have NARUTO watch him 24/7. These were going to be long days, long days indeed. The only thing that made it better was the fact that Naruto was living in a different place, a one story house that was still small but bigger then the one room he had before. They got settled in and he sat on the couch. Naruto marched up to him and stood in front of him.

"Ok, here's how this is going to work, I'm in charge and what I say goes. If you don't follow my rules you will be punished severely. If you try to escape you will also be punished severely. You will go everywhere with me and I will go everywhere with you, no if's, and's, or but's about it. Understand?"

Sasuke just stared at him blankly, until Naruto got real close to his face and started poking hils forehead.

"I said un *poke* der *poke* stand *poke*"

Sasuke swatted his hand away and glared at him.

"Yeah right, like i'd ever listen to a dobe like you. I may look younger, but that doesn't mean that I'm not mentally and physically stronger then you. And punishment? Ya right. There's no way you'll be able to even touch me"

Sasuke got up and started walking away.

"Where do you think you're going!"

"To my room for some shut-eye"

"Don't you walk away from me, i ORDER you to come back here, we're not finished with this conversation yet!"

"Whatever dobe, call me when you've realized that your not my fucking father"

"I'm warning you Sasuke, if you don't come here right now I'll-"

Sasuke stopped and turned around to glare at Naruto.

"Or you'll what! Face it Naruto, if I wasn't passed out on the ground in the forest, you wouldn't have been able to bring me back! You would've brought everyone down again, just like you always did"

Sasuke turned around to leave again but something grabbed his forearm. He tried to turn aound and shove it off but he was dragged back to the couch. He couldn't break away from the grip. When Naruto dragged him to the couch he sat down and draped Sasuke over his lap. Sasuke struggled.

"What the hell do you think you're doing dobe! Let me go! You have no right-"

"Actually I have every right. Tsunade left you in my care, remember? Besides, I warned you of the severe consequences but you wouldn't listen would you? You're just as stubborn as a child, so, i'm going to treat you like one!"

"What the hell does that-"

Naruto held Sasuke down by placing his hand on his back and pulled down his pants and underwear. Sasuke flinched and started struggling even more violently then before. It ceased when Naruto raised his hand and slapped it down hard on his ass. Sasuke let out a yelp. He couldn't believe he was being _spanked_ by_ NARUTO!_ Not only that, but because his body was younger he was in fact physically weaker then Naruto, so when he swatted his ass again he let out a cry and started swinging his megs frantically. Naruto was getting annoyed and so he placed Sasuke's legs between his own legs and concluded his harsh swats on the small pale ass given to him, showing no mercy. Secretly, he was enjoying it, swatting that fine anf firm ass of his, just wanting to just sqeeze it, insert his vinger in it, maybe even something bigger, but he had to focus on Sasuke's punishment. He was NOT going to let him treat him with disrespect. Meanwhile, unlike Naruto, Sasuke was not enjoying this. He was on the verge of tears because of all the pain Naruto was giving his ass. If this continued then he would be bawling before he knew it. The swats finally stopped and a hand was on his ass.

"Now Sasuke, when you're with me, you WILL show me respect, if you don't, the I will show no respect to you and I will treat you like a child like i just did. Do you understand me?"

Sasuke just laid on Naruto's lap, focused on trying not to cry from the sting of his now red ass. He let out a small yell as fingers pinched his red ass harshly.

"I said, do you understand me Sasuke?"

Sasuke put his hand behind his back, grabbing the wrist of the hand that was pinching his freshly spanked ass and trying to pull it off. The hand on his back moved to grab both of his wrists and held his arms behind him and increased the painfull pinch making Sasuke muffle unheard rambles as he tried to escape the deadly fingers, but failed.

"Answer me Sasuke"

Sasuke mumbled something under his breath.

"What, Sasuke, I can't hear you"

His pinch increased even more.

"I-I said, y-yes"

Naruto smiled and let Sasuke go, taking him off of his lap. Sasuke laid on the couch with his pants and underwear still at his thighs.

"Good, now that we've got that settled..."

He walked to the bathroom and came back with Sasuke still lying on his stomach with his deliciously red ass still showing. He walked over to the couch and lifted Sasuke up again so that he was once again over his lap. Sasuke started to panic until Naruto hushed him.

"I've got some creme for your ass so that it doesn't sting or itch later"

Sasuke flinched as Naruto started rubbing it on his cheeks, but soon relaxed. He didn't care if Naruto helped him, he just wanted this to be over soon so that he could go to sleep. But, Naruto wasn't thinking about sleep at all. In fact, he planned on taking his time with applying the creme, as long as he got to rub that ass that would soon be throughly fucked and his. Sasuke soon drifted to sleep and Naruto was fighting an internal conflict. Just one finger, that's all he wanted, just one finger and then he would be finished. But, what if Sasuke woke up. He was willing to take that risk. He slowly started massaging closer to his crack. Then, coating his finger, he slowly inserted it onto the anus. He moaned at the tightness and warmth and started slowly hrusting it in and out. Sasuke must have been enjoying it too by the way he was moaning a little in his sleep and slowly lifted his ass up and down a little. Naruto was about to cum in his pants right there. Sasuke,in his lap, basically fucking himself with his finger. This was better then all the wet dreams he'd had. He was about to add another finger until Sasuke's ass stopped going up and down and he started to wake up. Naruto paniced and took the finger out of his ass and started to massage his cheeks again.

"Mmmm, are you done yet dobe?"

"Yeah, i'm done"

Sasuke was about to get up until Naruto picked him up bridal style and carried him to his bedroom.

"Nnn, I can walk, and why are we going to your room?"

"Because I have to keep my eye on you, so we're sleeping in the same bed"

"Hn, whatever"

Sasuke fell back asleep as Naruto placed him into the bed and proceeded to climb in as well. This was no doubt the best decision he had ever made. He couldn't wait to wake up tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, i know it's been a while and i would have gotten to it sooner but i had 2 other stories i had to update.**

**Anyways, continue on reading, i won't stop you**

* * *

Naruto sat up from his bed, rubbing his eyes, he looked next to himself to see an empty spot in his bed. He started panicing until he heard the clanking of dishes. He got up and walked into the kitchen to see Sasuke eating breakfast and another plate on the other side of the table that had some food on it. He guessed it was for him andsat down, eating his breakfast.

"Aww, Sasuke cared enough to make me breakfast"

"Hn, shut up dobe and eat it, i don't like wasting food" They finished their meal in silence with Naruto continuously looking back at Sasuke. When they finished their plates Sasuke got up and took all of the dishes and started washing them in the sink. Naruto beamed up at him and slide his figure to the shorter one, wrapping his arms around it while petting the hair.

"Aww, and now he's washing dishes, you're just like a miniature man version of a house wife" Sasuke pushed Naruto off of him and continued washing the dishes.

"Well SOMEONE had to clean this place up, i mean, i'm not going to live in a pigsty. Now go take a shower and brush your teeth, you reek" Naruto once again wrapped his arms around the miniature pissed of raven and nuzzled him.

"Aww, so cute, you don't just act like a wife, you ARE a wife. With you around I won't ever have to cook or clean again. I don't even need to find a girl if I have you around like this"

Sasuke started shaking, his eyebrow twitching because he was so mad at being called a 'wife'.

"Are you sure THAT is the REAL reason why you won't get a girl, or is it because you can't get one period?" Naruto veined and grabbed one of Sasuke's cheeks, pinching and pulling it, streching his face to the limit.

"You teme! I just complimented you and you just return it with and INSULT!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's ear and streched it to the limit as well.

"Being called a woman is NOT a compliment you DOBE!" Sasuke started backing Naruto up slowly before using his foot to trip him, making him fall on his ass.

"Now go take a shower while i finish the dishes before i drown you in this dish soap" Sasuke went back to doing the dishes while Naruto got up and started heading to the bathroom, mumbling 'yes DEAR' under his breathe. Naruto took a shower and got out and dry, getting dressed for the day. He went into the kitchen, seeing Sasuke finish up the dishes stillin his pajamas. Today he was supposed to return his report of his travel to the Hokage, but he couldn't go without Sasuke, seeing as he was supposed to watch him. He entered the kitchen.

"Sasuke, hurry up and get ready, we're supposed to go to see the Hokage today and I'm already ready"

"Well then go, I don't see why I have to come along"

"Because, if you didn't already hear yesterday, I'm in CHARGE of YOU, which means i have to watch you at all times"

"Hmph, well you're not doing a very good job, considering how heavy you sleep. I could have escaped last night but I didn't."

"Still, you need to come with me anyways, just in case she has anything on the case of your youthfulness"

Sasuke grunted and walked passed Naruto, going to the bathroom before Naruto heard the sould of a shower turning on. He waited for about a half of an hour before Sasuke came out, dressed in his old clothes and ready to go. Naruto mentally blushed. _He looks just like he did before he left._

"-be."

"Huh, wha?"

"I said I'm ready to go dobe."

"Teme, you need to stop calling me that! I am your superior!"

"Hn, whatever, just because I look young on the outside, doens't mean I'm still not more mature then you on the inside. Now let's hurry up and go."

Sasuke walked out the door with a mad Naruto trailing behind him. This was going to be a long day for sure.

~AT THE HOKAGE'S~

"I'm sorry Naruto but we still don't know anything about Sasuke's condition. It may take some time before we figure out anything"

"Well this was a waste of time"

"Not exactly Sasuke, I have arranged you and Kakashi to spend some time together training when Squad 7 goes on missions"

"You mean Sasuke won't come on missions with us"

"No Naruto. Even though you did bring him back and he is in these conditions, I still can't allow him the privelege to go on missions,a nd he is not allowed to leave this villiage without my say so, understand"

"Hn"

"Yeah"

"But, I haven't assigned Squad 7 any missions for the rest of the week as far as i'm concerned. We still have a couple other squads that aren't on missions and that haven't been on missions in a while, so don't worry about working on any missions for a little while, your current mission is to babysit Sasuke"

"I'm standing right here you know, and for your information I can take care of myself"

"That's not what we're concerned with, but anyways, that's all I can say for you. You're both free to go until further notice"

They stepped out of the office and Naruto grinned. At least he could focus on Sasuke for a little while, at least until a mission came up. He turned to Sasuke.

"hey Sasuke, let's go get some ramen, for old times sake"

"Hn, no thanks, I want to head back" Naruto glared at Sasuke and grabbed his wrist.

"I don't think so, I'm in charge of you remember? Which means we have to stick together no matter what, so we're going to go get some ramen!" Naruto literally started dragging Sasuke to the ramen stand until they were stopped by Kakashi, Sai, and Sakura.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Naruto, did you just come from the Hokage's office?"

"Ya, no recent luck about Sasuke's condition"

They just stared rambling on while Sasuke just stood there, Naruto's hand still around his wrist by the way. He felt like a little kid. He jerked his hand out of Naruto's and glared.

"I don't need to be babysat, i'm not a child. And you don't need to be holding my hand"

"Humph, stupid bastard"

"Sasuke-kun, is it alright if i sit next to you?"

"Hn, whatever"

Sasuke and the others walked to the stand, but Sai and Naruto ended up sitting on either sides of Sasuke instead but Sakura didn't really mind as much as she would have back then. She really changed.

"So Sasuke, i'm looking forward to training with you next week. It'll give us a chance to catch up and see what you're made of"

"Hn"

Sasuke slurped his noodles in silence while the others chatted. But, for some reason, he felt a little left out. After all of these years he could only imagine their lives filled with sorrow at his dissappearance, but here they were, carrying on as if he wasn't even there. he couldn't help but wonder if maybe it was better that he hadn't came back at all.


End file.
